Onyx
Onyx is a Homeworld Gem who worked under White Diamond. She was apart of the Diamond Royal Court, up until she discovered Chamber 77, which made her removed and locked up. She is currently with the Crystal Gems, Mane Six, and others away from the White Diamond Space Station. Physical Appearance Onyx is a quartz gem, and as such she is naturally larger than most other Gem types, albeit a bit thinner than Gems like Jasper or Bismuth, having a body type more matching Amethyst or Ruby. Her skin is light grey, and her hair had a mix of grey, black, and lavender, and is styled in a way when it's tossed to one side. Her gemstone is pitch black, located on her chest much like Amethyst, and shaped in a pentagon. During her work as an elite for White Diamond, she had the standard Homeworld bodysuit attire, but since being locked away and removed, her outfit became a lot more akin to Amethyst, and had a more "earthly" look: a deep purple tank top with grey shorts, dark grey leggings reaching down to black and white boots that appear almost like socks. Despite the change, she still kept her elite visors over her eyes, which resemble those wore by Peridot or Doc. Personality Much like Amethyst, Onyx holds a sort of carefree and tomboyish attitude towards others, and doesn't really take much professionalism seriously. This resemblance towards Amethyst sometimes can mistake others into think she is her, shown when Pearlis shouted at Amethyst, though calling her Onyx by accident, and later on when Connie Maheswaran mistook her for Amethyst when they were thrown in the same prison cell. She held a high pride for herself, as she was the only non-hybrid to be apart of White Diamond's royal court, though most likely this no longer implies to her since she ended up removed from the court. History Not too much is known of her past as of current; she was made 1,100 years ago, the same time as Tiger's Eye, and eventually was placed within White Diamond's Royal Court. Season 4 Onyx appears during The Blue Light incident in Beach City in order to recapture the Crystal Gems. She only found Sapphire, and was tricked into thinking she was the only one, and as such apprehended her for her crimes during the Gem War. After arrival, she got Connie Maheswaran, Steven Universe, and the Mane Six into the Human Zoo alongside a number of Jasmiths, which she reported to Pearlis sometime later. She did make a note on what they were going to do with Sapphire now that they got her in custody. When asked to check on the science lab, Onyx flat out refused, saying she wasn't going inside that clod house. She joined Pearlis sometime later in the throne room, though didn't get involved when the fight broke out. Upon White Diamond's return, she summed up what happened to her, and what happened during the final moments of the fight. Season 5 Onyx only appears once in Season 5: she went down with Pearlis as The Trial was being scheduled, and gave the Crystal Gems the word that they had to be at Homeworld for it. She was present during the trial, calling out for Zircon to get to the point during her response to the prosecution. Season 6 According to her, during her time on the space station, she actually got a look inside Chamber 77. This ended up getting her arrested on the spot, and removed from her court as well, placed in the same holding cell as the Humans who saw the cell as well. While not helping too much, she did go with the others and left the White Diamond Space Station. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Diamond Royal Court